No One Messes With Family
by BeForeverYoung
Summary: No on messes with Jane Rizzoli-Isles family...especially her daughter.


No One Messes With Family

* * *

Jane and Maura Rizzoli-Isles were enjoying their quite time away from home. They were currently curled up on the couch making out and just enjoying life. Jane still couldn't believe after being married to Maura for 17 years she still gets shivers from just kissing her wife. Their 16 year old daughter, Mika, was currently at her High Schools football game, which left them with plenty of time to make plenty of much needed love.

Jane's hand was currently rubbing smoothing circles on Maura's stomach and was slowly starting to creep upwards towards Maura breasts but the shrill sound coming from their house phone made her halt.

They both looked up from the couch to stare at the phone which was on the night stand in front of them. Jane reached forwards and went to grab it but soon found herself under her wife. Maura quickly maneuvered herself and flipped Jane over so she was on top.

"Leave it," she whispered huskily down to Jane. They both finally had a day off, no bodies, no cases and she hated to say this about her daughter who she loved but they had no daughter at the moment either. What did Jane call her all the time again? Ohh…yexs… a cock blocker. Which Maura really never understood since neither one of them had cocks.

"Maura…" moaned out Jane.

Maura smiled down at her lover before leaning down and captured her lips. They both completely ignored the ringing of the telephone.

"Hi you reached Maura, Jane and Mika we unavailable at the moment so please leave a message after the beep."

"Mom, mama…" cried a voice over the speaker of the answering machine.

Both women instantly stilled as they stared at the answering machine in shock recognizing the voice of their daughters. They made a quick glance at each other panic evident in their eyes before they both scrambled for the phone. Maura who was currently on top made it to the phone the fastest.

"Mika what is wrong," said Maura quickly as she stood rolled of off of Jane and was instantly on her feet,

"Mama you have to come down to the football game," cried Mika.

"What happened Mika," repeated Maura trying to keep the panic out of her voice,

"Uncle Barry said he will tell you when you get here," cried Mika.

"Why is your Uncle Barry there," yelled Maura getting frustrated with her daughter, She could hear her crying and panic definite in her voice and now Frost was with her, this couldn't be good.

Jane was in a state of panic as she listened to the one sided conversation that her wife was having with her daughter. But as soon she heard Uncle Barry she froze. What was her partner doing there!

Maura heard a slight rustling and then, "Maura its Barry," as the sound of Frost's voice now filled the phone.

"Frost what the hell is going on," yelled Maura.

"Look," sighed Frost. "Mika's boyfriend Pete took her out behind the bleachers apparently to have a little fun but when she wouldn't have sex with him he tried to rape her. Maura he got a few punches in on her. She is really shaken up. A few of her classmates heard her scream and they got Pete off of her. I was walking to the concession stand when I saw the crowd gathering. I have Mika in the principal's office and I have Pete handcuffed to a chair in the vice principals office."

"Did he…" whispered Maura.

"God I don't know Maura," whispered Frost instantly knowing what she was asking. "Just get down here, she needs you."

"We are leaving right now," said Maura signaling to Jane that they were in fact leaving now.

They both were practically running towards the door when Frost spoke up, "Maura one thing," he said quickly.

"What Barry!" yelled Maura.

"Don't let Jane bring her gun," he said seriously.

Maura turned her head around at Frost's words and sure enough there was Jane unlocking her gun from the safe in her desk.

"Got it," said Maura completely agreeing with Frost on this one as she hung up the phone. Maura knew her wife had a horrible temper and not only that but she was extremely protective of her family.

"Jane no gun," ordered Maura.

Jane who was currently taking her gun out of the case when she heard Maura's words. Her body froze instantly.

"Maura I never leave the house without my gun," she stated as she turned to stare at her wife, Maura knew she never left without her gun, Why was she asking her to leave it now?

"No gun Jane," ordered Maura.

"Maura…" growled Jane.

"So help me Jane if you bring that gun I will leave you here," threatened Maura. "You have no idea where Mika and Frost are."

"God damn it Maura," growled Jane shoving her gun back in the case before storming out of the house towards the car.

Neither one of them spoke as they reached the school pulling into the parking lot. Jane's eyes instantly went wide as she saw two cop cars and a detective's car pulled outside the school.

"What the fuck is going on," roared Jane clearly not liking this at all as she practically leapt out of the car as she started the school.

"Jane," called Maura running after her.

Jane crashed through the doors and was ready to ask Maura where Mika was at but what she saw in front of her made her heart stop.

"Frankie what are you doing here," asked Jane.

"I just got a call on a case, I just got here," said Frankie just as surprised to see his sister here.

"Ohh…my god," choked out Jane tears starting to enter her eyes as she finally pieced it together. Her brother was promoted to detective years ago and now was one of the best detectives in Boston's special victims unit.

"Jane stop," cried Maura as she ran up to her wife.

"Maura what are you doing here, "asked Frankie not having a clue what is going on. "My victim is alive guys, I don't need you here."

"Sweet Jesus they called you Frankie," said a voice from their right as they all turned to see Frost poking his head outside the principal's office door.

Jane reacted faster than anyone as she reached forward and grabbed Frost by the collar of his shirt and pulled him out of the door and threw him up against the wall.

"Where the hell is Mika, Frost," growled Jane. "Where is my baby!"

"Mika is here too?" asked Frankie completely lost.

"Mika is the victim your Frankie," whispered Maura softly as she walked up to Jane wrapped her arms around her wife.

"Jane sweetie you have to calm down," she whispered as she slowly pried Jane off of Frost as she pulled her into arms just a chocked sob left Jane's mouth and muffled sounds of "my baby" could be heard.

Maura had tears flowing down her face as well.

"My goddaughter is my victim," roared Frankie as he took a step towards Frost. "Where is her attacker. I want to talk to the bastard now!"

Jane heard her brother's words and it was like all the sadness in her body was consumed by pure anger. She followed her brother's suit as she detached herself from her wife and stood by him.

"Where is he Frost," growled Jane,

Before Frost knew what was happening he had two very, very, very pissed off Rizzoli's in his face ready to dismember him if he didn't talk.

"Maura does she have her gun," Frost choked out.

Maura shook her head and Jane growled.

"She can borrow mine," growled Frankie lifting his jacket to show off his piece which was currently holstered on his side.

"Where is he," they both growled as they were ready to launch at Frost.

"Stop it now," ordered Maura as she deemed the situation was getting out of control.

Both Rizzoli's turned to glare at Maura.

"Don't you two even think about giving me that famous Rizzoli glare," hissed Maura losing all patience, "I am immune to if you haven't noticed. I am married to the master of that glare and I have daughter who is close to perfecting it! Who in case you two have forgotten just got assaulted. So I don't care what you two do but right now my 16 year old daughter is in that room scared and alone and she needs her mother," and with that she started to walk towards the door.

"She could really use both her mother's right now and a supportive godfather as well," she added before opening the door and walking through.

"Mama…" could be heard in a chocked sob in the other room.

The sound of her daughters broken voice was all it took for Jane as she practically ran into the room right behind Maura and as soon as she crossed the threshold she instantly had her arms full of her shaking, terrified and crying daughter who was holding on to her like a lifeline.

"Mommy" and "I couldn't stop him," "I am so sorry" and "I should have listened to you." Were currently being mumbled into Jane's sweatshirt as Jane wrapped her arms around her daughter and fought a unwinnable battle of tears that flooded her eyes as she placed kisses all over the top of her daughters hair.

Maura's tears were flowing freely down her face as she took in the sight of her daughters cut lip and bruise marks around her neck. Maura stepped forward and wrapped her arms around her daughters back as both mother's comforted their distraught daughter.

"Mika sweetie I need to look at that cut and those bruises baby," mumbled Maura into her daughter's ear as she slowly untangled her daughter from her mother.

Soon Maura was leading her daughter over to the table and started to examine her face.

"Mika my baby," whispered Maura as Mika flinched slightly at her mother's touch on her lip.

"Did he…" started Maura.

"No," cried Mika shaking her head, "but he was so close, I could feel it mama….if those guys wouldn't have came when they did…" she stopped talking when another choked sob escaped her throat.

Maura assessed her daughter's injuries and came to conclusion that she had nothing life threatening so when she heard another sob escape her daughter's lips she instantly wrapped her arms around her.

A growls could be heard across the room as both Mika and Maura looked up to see Jane literally shaking with anger.

"Mom…" started Mika.

Jane walked forward placed a soft kiss on her daughter's forehead and whispered, "Mommy's gonna go take care of this baby," and before either Maura or Mika knew what was happening Jane was out the door.

"Mama," whispered Mika staring at the door her mother just left.

"Yes baby," whispered Maura she took was staring at the door.

"She doesn't have her gun does she?" asked Mika her lips twitching slightly upwards.

Maura gave a slight chuckle at her daughter's words, "no baby I didn't let her bring it."

"Good," nodded Mika as she buried her face back into the crook of Maura's neck, "she would have killed him," she mumbled.

Maura decided not to tell her daughter that her mother didn't need a gun to kill Pete.

Jane Rizzoli walked out of the room and set her sights directly on Frost and Frankie who were silently waiting outside the door.

"Tell me everything Frost," said Jane keeping her temper in check.

"Jane this isn't a homicide," started Frost.

"But she is my daughter and you are my partner and I am not asking you this as a cop to cop but as a friend," pleaded Jane. "Tell me everything."

"Pulled out the friend card," mumbled Frost rubbing the back of his neck nervously. "Look Jane all I know is Pete took her down to the bleacher's apparently to make out or something. HE wanted more she told him no, he didn't accept that for an answer. He tried to rape her but those three guys," he pointed the very nervous teens that were leaning up against a could lockers down the hall, "stopped him. I got Mika, those three and Pete, called it in and then called you."

"Those three stopped him," asked Jane again indicating to the boys down the hall.

Frost nodded.

Jane shared a knowing look with Frankie and the two started to walk down the hallway towards the boys. They stopped in front of them and stared.

"Do you know who we are?" asked Jane calmly as she stared each and every one of them down.

All three of them nodded. The middle one who Jane recognized as one of Pete's friend spoke up. "Yes mam' you are Mika's mom," he nodded to Jane and then nodded to Frankie, "and you are Mika's uncle."

"Yes we are," nodded Jane, "and do you know what we do for a living?"

"Yes, you are both detectives," stuttered the kid terrified of Jane.

"Correct," nodded Jane. "And you three stopped Pete from raping my daughter, right?"

"Yes mam,' the all nodded.

Jane and Frankie shared a knowing look before they held their hands out to the boys. Shaking each one's hands Jane simply said, "thank you."

Frankie on the other hand, "if you three ever need any help, you request either me or Jane, we are in your debt," he said firmly.

"Yes sir," the boys nodded.

Jane and Frankie left the boys as an officer started taking their statements.

"Look Frankie I want to talk to Pete," she said.

"Jane…"

"I won't touch him Frankie," growled Jane. "God knows I want to rip him limb from limb but I won't I swear. You can even be there with me. Just give me 5 minutes, please?"

Frankie stared at his sister obviously thinking if his sister was in fact telling the truth about no killing his suspect. Sighing he nodded.

"I am coming in with you though," he said. "and as soon as I think you are going to lose it your out, clear?"

"Crystal," nodded Jane as Frankie led her into the room where Pete was being held.

"Wait…wait….they can't let you in there," yelled Pete Raynor as bolted from the chair and ran to other side of the room as soon as he saw both his girlfriend mom and godfather walk into the door.

"Easy there Pete, " smirked Frankie with heavy sarcasm, "we just want to talk."

"Before or after she rips my head off," yelled Pete still keeping a same distance from Jane, who at the moment was sending death rays through her eyes at him.

"Sit your ass down Pete before I make you," growled Jane losing all patience for the piece of shit.

Pete watched the two slowly as he crept his way back to the seat. When he sat down he had this shit eating smirk on his face, "look what is even the point of this my dad is one of the best defensive lawyers in Boston. I will be out of here as soon as he gets here…"

"Peter don't you say a word," said a voice as it barged into the room.

"Dad…"

"Stop speaking now," ordered Mr. Raynor before turning to the Rizzoli's.

"You two are little close to this case to be working it aren't you detectives," smiled the Raynor.

"We just wanted to chat," said Frankie harmlessly as he lifted his hands up in surrender.

"Yes well chat is over," said Raynor, "I want my son taken down to the station and booked. So I can then bail him out…he has school on Monday after all."

"He is not going to come within 50 feet of my daughter," seethed Jane stepping forward only to have Frankie hold her back.

"He is deemed not guilty until proven otherwise detective no matter who the _victim _is…"

"That victim was my daughter!"

"Come on Peter we are getting this settled now," Raynor spoke as he started usher his devil child out the door.

"Let's see if he makes it through the weekend," growled Jane to Frankie who nodded.

"Was that a threat detective," asked Raynor.

"No it is a promise," growled Jane, "if I were you I would have your son take the charges and move him to a prison in Alaska."

"Why detective are you threatening to kill my son?" asked Raynor already building a case in his head for defense.

"God no," smirked Jane as she watched Raynor and Pete start walking towards the door again, "but I can't promise Mika's grandfather won't."

"The plumber?" laughed Raynor.

"No," growled Jane.

"Mika never said anything about another grandfather!" shouted Pete.

"Well Mika knows who he is and he knows who she is," laughed Jane. "They just have never met because of his job."

"We are leaving Peter…"

"Say hi to Grandpa Doyle when you see him then," called Jane thoroughly enjoying that Raynor absolutely froze at her words.

"Doyle," he whispered his eyes wide as he stared at Jane.

"Ohh…you didn't know that Mika's grandfather was Patty Doyle then?" smirked Jane loving the fear that passed in the older man's eyes.

The older Raynor instantly turned on the younger one, "you dated Patty Doyle's granddaughter and you didn't think to tell me!" he roared.

"Who the hell is Patty Doyle," asked Pete frantically as a he noticed a significant change in his father.

"Detective my son is very sorry for the things he did," whispered Raynor obviously knowing that his son has finally done something that he can't save him from. "He will do the time...please just tell Doyle…"

"Dad!" yelled Pete shocked at his father's words about actually going to jail.

"I am a cop Raynor," laughed Jane, "you really think I talk to a man that is on the FBI's top ten wanted list."

"Detective he is just a child…"

"He is an 18 year old kid, who is an adult in the eyes of the court, which tried to rape my 16 year old daughter!" yelled Jane.

"Please Detective…he will do 5 years…"

"Dad what are you doing!" cried out Pete.

"He does 5 years and he never steps foot in central Boston again," growled Jane.

"Done," nodded Raynor taking a sigh of relief in, "just call him off…"

"I see what I can do," nodded Jane as she opened the door and signaled to one of the officers. "Take him down to the percent, call the DEA and tell her he needs to be booked and a plea agreement needs to be made between her and Mr. Raynor here. Don't let the kid out of your sight, he needs to have a guard on him at all times and needs to be held in segregation down in the jail, understand?"

"Yes Detective," nodded the officer as he grabbed Pete and handcuffed and led him out of the building.

"You," she pointed to Raynor, "draw up the agreement and it better meet what we just agreed on…"

"It will detective," nodded Raynor as he followed his son out the door.

Both Frankie and Jane watched him walk out the door.

"You think Doyle already knows?" asked Frankie who found out about Maura's father years ago.

"I know he does," nodded Jane, "he always has someone watching her."

"Shit Jane," sighed Frankie rubbing his neck in frustration, "you don't know how to contact him…"

Jane stared at the ground thinking when suddenly her head snapped up.

"I know how," she whispered as she took off back towards her daughter, Frankie following.

Bursting through the door she saw Mika and Maura staring at them with wide eyes.

"Jane…"

"Mom…"

"Mika I need the phone," said Jane holding her hand out.

Mika looked at her mom confused before digging through her purse and handing her mother her cell phone.

"No Mika," said Jane shaking her head, "I need the other phone."

Mika instantly caught on and her eyes went wide.

"Jane that is Mika's cell phone, she doesn't have another," said Maura obviously confused.

"Mika give it to me," whispered Jane holding out her hand.

"Mom," spoke Mika softly, "I don't want him dead, I might hate him but I don't want him to die."

"Mika give me the phone, now," said Jane softly.

Sighing Mika reached into her bag and handed her mother a tiny disposable phone out of her purse.

"Whose phone is that," asked Maura her eyes wide.

Jane ignored her and flipped open the phone and dialed the only number programmed into it.

"Mika who gave you that phone?" asked Maura not liking the fact that she was left out of something between her wife and daughter.

"Grandpa…"

"Why would your Grandpa Rizzoli give you a phone?" asked Maura confused.

"Not that grandpa mama," whispered Mika watching her mother's eyes go wide when she finally connected the dots.

"Jane don't you dare," yelled Maura at her wife who has yet to speak into the phone but it was too late.

"Doyle," spoke Jane into the phone ignoring as she concentrated on the conversation she was having.

"Jane," said Doyle.

"Leave him be," she ordered.

"He beat and tried to rape my granddaughter Jane," growled Doyle on the other line. "You don't mess with family."

"Yes you don't mess with family," nodded Jane completely understanding. "Trust me Doyle I would like nothing more than to see that little piece of shit dead…"

"MOM!"

"JANE!"

"But…" said Jane turning to stare at her family, "you know that both Maura and Mika will only hate you for it."

"He hurt my granddaughter Jane…"

"And he will do the time," growled Jane, "I already have his defense attorney signing the agreement. He is doing 5 years Doyle and not taking a step back into central Boston."

"You expect me to just let him get away with what he did," sighed Doyle.

"No," spoke Jane softly, "I expect you to do right by your daughter and granddaughter."

Silence was the only thing that could be heard on the other line.

"Fine," sighed Doyle a few seconds later, "but if he comes within 100 feet of my granddaughter again he is dead, you understand? I will know too, I am always watching her."

"Understood," nodded Jane, "and thank you," whispered Jane.

"Good bye Jane," spoke Doyle, "take care and keep my girls safe."

"Always," said Jane softly back before closing the phone.

"Mika where did you get that phone," asked Maura her mind trying to process all the information she was learning.

"Grandpa gave it to me when I was 13 after school," whispered Mika. "He told me about himself and then said that I was always being watched, that he would always protect me and that if I ever needed anything just to call him on that phone."

"Why didn't you tell us you met him," whispered Maura not liking at all that her cold-hearted killer of a father met her daughter.

Mika's eyes went wide as she opened her mouth to no doubt lie to her mother but Jane couldn't have that.

"She told me Maura," whispered Jane walking up them.

Maura's head snapped up her eyes bearing into Jane's. "You knew," she whispered hurt evident in her voice. "You knew and you never told me."

"Maura…"

"You know how I feel about him Jane," whispered Maura her voice laced with hurt.

"Maura I know you don't like your father…"

"He is not my father Jane!" yelled Maura.

"Fine," sighed Jane stepping forwards and placing both her hands on Maura's biceps. "You might not see him as your father but that man sees you as his daughter, just like he sees Mika as his granddaughter."

"Jane that man has killed…"

"That man protects us whether we like it or not," whispered Jane. "He might not be the pope but I will never forget the fact that he saved you all those years ago and he just helped me put Mika's attacker behind bars, which without him Maura I can almost guarantee Pete would have walked with a slap on the wrist."

"I don't want him around Mika," whispered Maura.

"Maura that man was in the hospital when you had Mika," whispered Jane. "I saw him staring at her through the baby viewing room. I saw him across the part down the street where we took Mika too all those time when she was a baby. I caught a glimpse of him in the doorway at Mika's kindergarten graduation. I mean god Maura I just saw him at last Friday's football game."

"Ohh…my," whispered Maura her eyes wide.

"Maura I might hate the man because of the pain he causes you but I also respect the man because we have one thing in common…"

"You are nothing like him Jane," said Maura interrupting her.

"I am when it comes to one thing Maura," she smiled down to her wife kissing her on the forehead then reaching over and grabbing her daughter and pulling the, into a hug.

"No one messes with my family."

* * *

Review


End file.
